Halloween Havoc
by Becki3
Summary: It's Halloween in the Souma household, and of course it receives a Souma twist. Bad summary, ne? Well please give it chance, it's sure to be...interesting? Especially in the costumes department.
1. Wake Up call

Halloween Havoc 

Chapter 1: Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: I don't own FB… ^^

**********************************************

The place between sleep and wakefulness is a pleasant one. The bed had been heated through the night and now had settled into the perfect temperature. Blankets spared one of whatever cold the room temperature might bring. The pillow had taken the shape of its inhabitant. There were no real needs, and worries had drifted off a long time ago. The sweet goodnights of earlier still ring within the dreamer's ears. A patch of warm sunrise streamed through the cracks of the curtained window. What more could a cat ask for? Perhaps a friendly hand to stroke its head or some deliciously chilled milk. Or even victory over that Nezumi…

None of the above were to last and the hopes not to be…for at that very moment a pair of feet were softly making their way to the occupied bed. A light giggle broke out as the mattress shifted with the addition of new weight. 

Perhaps it was the screamed that woke the sleeper first. Or it might have been the playful pounce onto his chest. Probably the first one for the victim of the abrupt attack had had a chance for his crimson eyes to fly open to a bizarre sight. He had even had time to stiffen for the jump. The only thing that could really be told was that the once unconscious person was now p'od…very p'od…

"OHAYO LUNA-SAMA!!!" A high pitched voice rang through the air, shattering the peaceful scene of bliss. It echoed through the house awaking other occupants. There it met various reactions.

"…MOMIJI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!?…AND WEARING THAT FOR!!!" The orange haired Souma screamed at the hyper person who had disturbed his sleep. Bright brown eyes met the scowling crimson pair.

"I was just waking you up, Tohru told me too." And then the blond added in a singsong voice. "It's my Sailor Moon costume, do you like it?" The teen hopped off Kyo and spun about on the ground, causing the short pleated skirt to spin. His hair had been pulled into two small odangos, each the proud owner of a red gem. Held tightly in one pale hand was a large and vividly colored wand with a yellow crescent moon on top. A gold crescent moon dangled from each earlobe. In front there was a bright blue bow, a matching one in back. The front one contained a jeweled compact. The feet usually held within various stylish shoes now were accommodated in knee high rather pink boots with heels. Nestled between pale bangs was yet another crescent in the form of a tattoo. "Dooo yoooou?"

The adolescent stared uncomprehending at his apparently high on sugar cousin. "…..Why the fuck are you wearing a sailor fuku?" He asked slowly. Why was the cat of the zodiac keeping calm for once? Maybe his brain had just been unable to digest what it was currently viewing. 

"Because it's Haaaalloweeeen Luuuuna-sama!" Momiji replied in a chirpy voice. "You know, that oh so wonderful holiday where you get to dress up in costumes and get lots and lots of candy and get to scare people and have people scare you too, where you get to go to haunted houses, and parties aaaand where one can go dunk for apples, other such fun events." 'Sailor Moon' continued in what could be one of the longest run on sentences in the history of language. He tapped his sighing relative on the head with the wand as if to emphasize the wonders of the black and orange holiday. "My class learned about it yesterday. It's also called All Hallows Eve. Did you know that originally people dressed up so they could scare away real ghosts and things? I think it's aaamazing. Though it is odd that now they give out candy." The youth pulled out a lollipop from some hidden pocket and began licking it. 

Kyo rubbed the arch of his nose, thankful for once that he rarely got headaches. Some people had the talent of talking a mile per minute. It seemed that many Soumas had inherited that particular gene.

"How did you get here?…And why are you calling me Luna-sama?" He couldn't help but inquire. It would most likely be wiser to shut up, maybe thwak the short teen. Questions could be answered by Tohru if she focused for long enough. 

"Oh, Hatori brought Haru and me over! Wasn't that nice of him? Haru downstairs in his costume. Ayame made mine." A sudden image of a grinning Ayame holding out the sailor outfit floated through Kyo's mind and he visibly winced. "And I'm calling you Luna-sama because that's who you are, my little cat assistant that revealed to me my secret identity: Sailor Moon! Ayame made you a costume too! It's adorable! Not of the kitty version though, but when Luna goes human and stuff." He gave a board smile. 

This was just a bit too much for Kyo to take…and shrieks sounded down the halls. 

"WAAAAH!! Kyo's beeeing mean to meeee!!!!" Reached the kitchen. 

As well as, "Shut the hell up!!!" Followed by more screams and then loud footsteps and such..

Hatori looked up from his half-empty coffee mug with a slight sigh. He knew he shouldn't have given in to Momiji's insistent pleading to go over to Shigure's house at the crack of dawn…Well, it was too late for remorse. What was done was done. The ice blue eyes glanced at the costume draped over the chair beside him. It was the one Ayame had made him, Momiji had returned with it (as well as his sailor fuku) after visiting white haired clothes designer. He truly doubted that he would actually wear it despite pleas that were to come from Shigure and Ayame. 

Tohru hummed happily to herself while she continued to prepare breakfast. By now she had grown accustomed to Momiji and Kyo's 'fights'. She knew in truth that it was just their way of expressing a sort of brotherly love. Or that might have been her always optimistic and cheerful belief. 

"Would you like some orange juice?" She questioned, turning towards Haru. The multi-colored haired adolescent shrugged. The girl smiled and then blinked. "What are you suppose to be Haru?"

**************************************************

Note: Well that's all folks. ^____^ I've gone insane and a fic writing mood at the same time, which is conveniently timed with Halloween. Now review and perhaps I'll be able to stay in those moods and write more. Yesh… Anyways I'm thinking about turning this into an insert fic. This means I would insert the fans (you) into the fic. I'm not sure, but it's something I wanted to try. It would be good for the Soumas to meet some strange people during Halloween. Though…your characters would be unaware of the Souma curse and not a Souma themselves. Maybe some freaks from school, since Tohru's school seems to specialize in those. ^^; So matters what you think, yes or no to inserting you oh so wonderful people. 

Any help in the costumes area would be appreciated. I've gotten ideas for most characters but others are welcomed. Very welcomed. Pleeeease review.. I'm not begging…really….


	2. Morning Frenzy

Halloween Havoc 

Chapter 2: Morning Frenzy 

Disclaimer: I still no own FB. I also don't own any of the costumes or the characters that the costumes are of. So don't sue me, that you shouldn't.. 

Note: Wheee!! Review goodness. Thank you all!!! 

San San As Herself: You get this stick figure man O-}-[ for reviewing first ^^

Cookie6: Course, tis the season.

Aiden: You've inspired me in the Tohru department. ^^ Credit for her costume shalt go to yee. 

Sango111(): You're first idea inspired Haru's costume, thus you receive um…… A cow plushie that squeaks when hugged? 

Yue's Lady: Sure

Asaya (Unami: Imagination is a wonderful tool, ne?

Neko-Metallium: Yesh, we all must pity Hatori *Toothy grin*

************************************************************************

Haru glanced up at Tohru with gray eyes. The golden earrings jingled in his ears. They were made up a sphere and a diamond shaped parts. Around his pale neck was a gold choker like necklace. On each of his upper arms was a gold bracelet. Traveling down past his elbow to his wrists were more of these bracelets. Also one his left arm was a large white contraption with spaces for cards. He also wore a dark purple cloak that was held by a chain. Under each eye black eyeliner had been used to create two obtuse lines. The Ox also wore a tight fitting black sleeveless shirt. His khaki pants, which had a pair of large pockets were held by a black belt with a silver buckle. He wore black boots. Lying on the table was a large (yet again) gold rod with a circular top with two protuding ax shaped pieces from its sides. On the front was an intricate eye. "Malik Ishtar…At least that's what Ayame said."

Before Tohru could respond a shrill scream filled the air, and a patter of feet descending the stairs could be heard. The owner of the feet arrived a few seconds later, arms flailing. 

"He's aaafter me!!" The blond boy cried.

A loud thump outside of the kitchen signaled that the Cat had jumped from the second floor directly to the floor in his pursuit of the Rabbit. An act that would leave most in writhing in pain.

"Get back here brat!!!" Kyo savagely entered the kitchen, his eyes scanning the room for his hyper cousin.

"Eiii!" Squealed Momiji and he ran to the safety of the other side of the table. The Cow watched the crimsoned boy with amused eyes. Tohru blinked, not at all sure what she should do. The Dragon sipped his coffee, was somehow able to block out the racket.

"Running away won't help you!" He howled and then started around the table in a rather fast pace after 'Sailor Moon', who of course started as well. The two circled for a while, picking up speed.

"Goddammit stay still!!" Spat the oranged-hair boy.

"He's not stupid Kyo." Haru said with a smile. "Though you'd probably would do so if asked." Kyo visibly twitched.

"I'm killing you next you fat cow!!" He hissed.

"Waaaah! Kyooo wants to kiiiiill meee!!!" 

"Oh my…" Mumbled Tohru after a few rounds feeling slightly dizzy.

"Perhaps it would be wiser if you didn't watch them Tohru." Hatori advised, stating the obvious.

************************************************************************

With a sigh the purpled eyed adolescent shifted in bed. He was still pretty much asleep, yet awake enough to know that the baka neko was behind this loud disturbance. With an angry sigh the teenager forced himself out of comfortable bed. Groggily he brushed his fair gray hair back with his fingers, a few strands escaped the hand and continued to dangle in his face. Bleary violet eyes ignored them. There were more important matters to attend too. 

The Rat quickly exchanged his lightly colored shirt for a different, wrinkle free one, his pale flesh shivered in the autumn temperature room. The chilly air reminded him of his elder brother, who at low temperatures transformed into his zodiac sign. 

This did not improve Yuki's already foul mood. He had an awful feeling that his brother was somehow involved in the screams below. The Rat fought the temptation to crawl back to the warmth of his bed and avoid any contact with the problems below. As if. Shigure would probably pop in to wake him up, or worse, if Ayame was here he would. Another shudder traveled though the teen's thin frame but for a different reason then from earlier.

He took a deep breath, calming his nerves, and headed out of the safety of his room. To the downstairs, to where who knew what lay. 

************************************************************************

The chase was getting ridiculous. Around and around the pair would go. Tohru had started washing dishes so as not to get dizzy. The doctor had taken his costume off the back of the neighboring chair and had put it safely onto the refrigerator. Haru was actually enjoying the chase, and watched smirking. 

Kyo was getting tired of chasing, though not worn. How was encircling a damn table going to enable him to pound Momiji? His face brightened as an idea came. The Cat leaped onto the table, and grinned triumphantly down at wide-eyed Momiji. 

"Ano…Hi Kyo…" The Rabbit began to back away from the table.

Hatori fortunately had been holding his coffee so it did not spill but the same could not be said for the orange juice and what had been meant to be Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo's breakfast. Haru just managed to dodge a flying piece of bacon. The Ox's gentle gray eyes narrowed.

"Oh wherever do you think you're going brat?" The crimson-eyed teen attempted to hop off the table, but a pair of pale hands had slipped around his ankles.

"Hell?!" Kyo spat out as he ended up slamming into the table and half hanging off of it. He had a lovely view of the floor, several pairs of feet, and a piece of lint. 

"You almost got the costume Ayame personally made for me dirty bastard." A sharp voice said. 

"Aw…shit…" The dangling Souma muttered.

Black Haru grinned evilly.

************************************************************************

Mawahaha…That's all ^^ More costume ideas welcomed. And this will be an insert fic (because I say so…and feel like it). So this means if you want in you have to send me a description of your character. What does he/she look like? Personality? Costume? Scary issues? Quirks? How they might pop in? (I vote for jumping out a closet!!! Kyo's closet!! XD) No knowing the zodiax curse, they can discover it though. No being a Souma relative. Also the Soumas aren't going to fall madly in love with anyone just because your character likes them, though they can be chased and harassed and things like that. ^^ Who knows, perhaps they will conveniently fall in love. So please review…It makes me happy…Helps me update…Stuff like that…Come again, bye y'all.


End file.
